No Take Backs (On Hold)
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: During, To Cur with Love, but not focusing on Homer and Bongo as much. Abe says something that he couldn't take back. Not that he wants to. Homer doesn't know if Mona actually loves him, or It's just a joke. (Currently being edited)
1. Prologue

;"This is Spirit Written! I'm writing a story featuring the episode, "To Cur with Love". I've seen the episode a few times, but the last time I saw it was a few years ago. I was going to do it based on Homer's childhood, but it should be few flashbacks right? Right! So basically, I didn't know this scene even existed. Well, I did when I seen it a few times, but now... I forgot it. I forgot when Abe said that he thought Homer loved that dog more than him. He asked why did you think that etcetera, etcetera. So, that's the scene were picking up on. When you see things in Homer's sentence that changes, that's where the actual story begins. It's not really.. good, but it'll better. See you there!

* * *

 **Prolouge**

Abe sniffs. "All these years, I thought you loved that dog more than me" Homer was sobbing as well.

"Why would you think that?" Homer asked in the saddest softest voice he could muster. Then, his emotions started to change.

"Because you never loved me!" Homer yelled.

The scene wasn't over. Homer's family they would've said something like, "Why would you think that? I loved Bongo, but your my dad, and I love you more". Homer is the easily angered type, but he is also the one who pours out his sensitive side, and he does deeply care for Abe, but he also couldn't forgive him.

"I saved your dog you ungrateful brat! If I'd never loved you, why did I save him hu?! Why?!"

Homer took a few steps backwards, avoiding physical contact with his father. "Wouldn't I love you if I saved that good for nothing dog!? You loved something, you literally loved something, and I saved the thing you loved the most you had in your life! I didn't understand why you loved that scrappy dog!"

Homer's back was against the wall, the sound of fists clinching were pounding.

"I loved that dog because I didn't have anyone to love me back! Ever heard of NOT giving verbal and physical abuse to your child?!" Homer asked with anger. "Please... I was a better father to you then you will ever be!"

 _Liar._

 _Abe was nowhere a good father compared to Homer. Sometimes, maybe at least five percent , or even 25, but Homer is a way better father. Homer cares for all his kids equally,. Hanging out with Bart, doing selfless things to Lisa as well being more sensitive and intelligent towards her, and doing his best to know Maggie better. He gave Lisa a saxophone when she was three. When she tried it out, she chuckled softly and looked up at Homer and smiled and Homer smiled back._

 _Lisa was upset when Homer embarrass her when he takes her to museums, ballet performances, etcetera etcetera. That was until Lisa saw from his prospective. He just wanted to hang out with her, and he for that to happen, he must take her to places he hates, but to places Lisa love. Soon after, they've grown more to eachother, even giving eachother character development . Lisa has gotten more rebellious while Homer was getting more sensitive and intelligent._

Homer groaned.

"This is why mom left you! Your such a horrible father as well was a horrible husband.

 _'Preach Homer, your speaking the truth'_

"She left me?! Ha that's rich! She never left me! Sheleft you!"

"No! My mom loved me!"

"She never loved you! WHY DO YOU THINK SHE ALWAYS LEFT YOU EVERYTIME YOU COME IN CONTACT WITH HER?!"

"I... No! My mother always loved me! Always had, always will!"

"Yeah... sure! Your lying to yourself Homer! The only person who ever loved you was a that rachid dog! And how do you think that turned out?"

His voice was rough. Homer placed his left foot on the wall and crossed his arms.

"I don't believe you" he said roughly.

Abe placed his hand on Homer's shoulder.

"Look, I get it. Your confused. You really think Mona loved you. Puh lease... She loved me way more than you. In fact, she never loved you. You know why? **CAUSE YOUR AN ACCIDENT!"**

Homer didn't say anything. His family stared at him . They knew how Homer would react to this. Homer would yell so loud that he would punch his father in the face.

Homer closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. And opening his eyes, his expression was emotionless.

"Okay" he said flatly and emotionless.

He walked upstairs as his family, except Abe,was surprised .

 _._


	2. Chapter 1: Emotionless

**Chapter One: Emotionless**

Months recently passed. To make matters worse, the people who worked at the home had decided to let all of the seniors go to their families cause they hate their job and such. What that mean was Abe has to stay with the Simpsons. How can this possibly get any worse? Homer was already upset with the situation. Well, he didn't seem upset. He seemed... emotionless. How weird was Homer to look and act emotionless? Homer does have insecurities as well as self doubt, but is still carefree and funny. Now he's going to see the person who basically reuind his life and feels no pain about it once so ever.

* * *

Homer had his back against the wall, eyes furiously glued to the door. His arms were crossed like he was actually waiting for something. His face is filled with some type of emotion now, which is anger, but Homer had no emotion on his face at all for those months .

 _" Look I get it. Your confused. You really think Mona loved you. Puh... lease. She loved me way more than you. In fact, she never loved you. You know why? **CAUSE YOUR AN ACCIDENT!"**_

Homer cringed at that memory. That was hard for Homer to get through. However, as that statement went in his head, he wondered if Abe was right about Mona not loving him. Prone to sensitivity, Homer could only muster a simple word:

 _"Okay"._

It was flat, emotionless, and it seemed like he didn't care.

Maybe Homer was confuse at that time. He wasn't quite sure. However, Homer still had some hope left in his body. Mona does care for her son. She did very much. Mona didn't really want to leave Homer if she had a choice. He knows that. He knows that for sure.

Lisa and Bart were on the couch also looking at the door. They really didn't like what Abe said to Homer. What he said and did left a scar that he couldn't remove. However, they didn't want to make matters worse so when Abe does come, they would not argue with him.

Marge was still confused by the fact that Homer didn't punch Abe in the face. She was surprised that Homer didn't react. Like at all. Homer didn't speak about it nor nearly spoke at all. Homer hardly smiled anymore and when she look on Homer's eyes, she noticed that they were dead.. No light was in them once so ever. Marge was so worried about Homer.

The door swunged open and Abe was at the doorway. "Grandpa! We missed you!"Lisa and Bart said in unison as they ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you too kids!" Abe said. Marge ran up to Abe and hugged him. "Missed you too Marge. And guess what? I've got presents. A dollhouse for Lisa, a toy truck for Bart, and roses for Marge" Abe said, giving the presents to their rightful owners. "Thanks!" The three yelled with excitement, hugging him again.

Homer rubbed his chest like he was stabbed in it. This is what Abe want to do? Seems something like Abe would do anyways. His eyes were dead. His light blue eyes were dead. He knew it for sure that they were.

Abe walked towards the couch. " I'm glad I'm here. Being in here is better than living in that home" Abe spat out. "Any place is better than living in a home Grandpa" Bart says. He rested his head and back on the wall beside Homer. "Right dad?" Bart quickly added, nudging his arm.

Homer didn't reply. Bart looked in his father's dead eyes. Bart narrowed his eyes at how dead his father's eyes were. "Dad, I need to talk to you in private". Bart says, grabbing Homer's right arm.

* * *

The blonde pulled Homer straight into the kitchen.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?"

 _No answer._

Bart knew he wouldn't get an answer. He hardly heard Homer speak ever since the fight between his father and Abe. He still waited for an answer, but Homer didn't say anything.

"Dad, your eyes are dead. I know your upset, but... you can put this behind you right?"

Homer sighed. "It's not that easy Bart"

 _He said something. He actually said something! His voice was croaked, but that's the lack of saying something for a long time. But Bart was so happy that Homer said something._

 _"You said something dad!" Bart blurted out. Bart immediately put his hands over his mouth. He didn't want to make Homer feel uncomfortable. Bart sighed, removing his hands from his mouth._

 _"Dad, don't let your dad treat you like garbage. You know Grandma loved you and that's that"_

 _"I seriously don't know that for sure"_

 _"Yes you do! You know she does! YOU KNOW IT!"_

 _Homer's blue eyes stared emotionless at his only son._

 _Bart wanted to scream in frustration, but Homer was hurting so he held it in._

 _"Dad, why are you listening to Grandpa?"_

 _"Cause he's right"_

 _"No he isn't. Dad, your actually being stubborn about this situation"_

 _"Maybe I am"_

 _"Dad, stop looking down at yourself. Where's the father who takes dangerous risks and think outside the box and always keeps a smile on his face no matter was thrown at him? Cause these past few months, I didn't see him. Where' is he? Where's Homer Jay Simpson?"_

 _Homer only stared._

 _"Where has the light gone?"_

 _"It's dead" Homer said in monotone and emotionless._

 _"All that light, shine, happiness, joy... it's dead Bart. I know it, you know it... everyone knows it. Your grandfather was right Bart. Mom didn't really love me. And if she don't really love me, than I don't really love her"_

 _Bart felt hot tears behind his eyes._

 _"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!"_

 _"IT'S TRUE ISN'T IT?!"_

 _"ONLY GRANDPA THINKS THAT'S TRUE! NEITHER DO US DO!"_

 _"THEN YOU ALL WAS WRONG! ME, YOU EVERYONE! GRANDPA WAS RIGHT BECAUSE I'M NOT A GOOD PERSON! I HATE MYSELF!"_

 _Homer left before Bart could say anything. He was left in the kitchen by himself, feeling sorry for Homer._


End file.
